What Happens Next?
by KoreaStar
Summary: On a hiatus. Sorry.
1. Reactions and Some Explanations

A/N This is the story of Mel and Vidanric. How everyone found out about them and how they reacted. It takes place right after Flauvic was turned into a tree. Warning: Lots of fluff. Disclaimer - All belongs to Sherwood Smith.  
  
What Happens Next? - Chapter 1- Reactions and Some Explanations  
  
Vidanric and I stood there for a long time. He just held me close to him. Finally he let go and took me to the army's healer. As soon as my wound were seen to, I went to find Bran and Nee. It wasn't very hard, they were both in Nee's room. Bran was still sleeping from the after effects of Flauvic's spell, as was Nee. I shook them both gently and they woke up.  
  
"Mel! What are you doing here?" asked a confused Bran. "Why am I lying on the floor?" He looked around the room, then back at me. "Flauvic tried to gain the throne. He placed a spell on everyone that changed them to stone. The Hill Folk showed up and turned him into a goldwood tree," I replied.  
  
Bran and Nee were surprised. "What about the Marquise and Fialma? What happened to their revolt?" asked Nee.  
  
"Vidanric stopped them. Then the Marquise killed herself and Fialma tried to poison Vidanric. She's going to the Empress's Court at Erev li Erval."  
  
Bran and Nee's eyebrows went up.  
  
"Vidanric??" I blushed...a lot. "Well...he was the one who was writing me those letters and ...muph mmuupph hhumph." "Did you just say you loved him?" asked an astonished Bran. I kept getting redder and redder. "Yes," I whispered. Nee smiled at me and Bran snorted. "I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I found Vidanric later in his study. He was looking through what seemed like a flood of papers. He looked up as I walked into the room and smiled. I went to him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"How do you feel?" he asked me, slightly worried. "I'm fine. Why are there so many papers? I can't even see the desk," I said. He looked at the desk (actually the pile of papers covering the desk). "These are all reports from my captains and the ones escorting the mercenaries back to Denlieff. A courier arrived while you were looking for Bran and Nee." "Oh. I was hoping for some time to talk, but you're busy, so I'll go." "No, stay. This paperwork can wait." Vidanric grabbed my hand and led me to another room. It had lots of cushions and a small table in the middle. He sat down and motioned for me to sit next to him. I sat. For a few moments we just looked at each other and said nothing. He broke the silence first. "Why did you hate me so much?" I laughed. "Well...at first it was because I didn't really get a good impression of you from what I heard from others. They said you were a brainless Court decoration, only interested in cloths and gambling. Then, I resented you for having captured me. You never seemed to hate me or get angry when I provoked you. That just frustrated me." We laughed. "At the end of the war you won. Not me and Bran. I guess I was being a sore loser when we didn't really lose. Galdran was defeated and that is all that matters. What puzzles me is why you didn't get angry all those times I argued with you without you having provoked me first."  
  
It was his turn to laugh. "I guess your arguing with me was because of your resentment towards me. I just decided not to let it get to me. Being argumentative is just who you are. To try to take that away would be wrong. I look forward to all our future arguments."  
  
I smiled at him and my heart melted when he gave me a dazzling smile in return. He pulled me into his arms and gave me a kiss. Suddenly, there was a rustle at the door. There stood a gaping Bran and a not so surprised Nee. We broke apart instantly and Bran finally closed his mouth.  
  
"So it's true," he said. "I told you that it was," I retorted. "I just don't believe it. First you hate Danric and now you love him. I am fair amazed." Nee whacked him slightly with her fan. "Perhaps we should leave if we were interrupting something." "No, stay." I said. "I shall have a servant bring some tea or hot chocolate," added Vidanric. Nee smiled, "Thank you." Bran and Nee sat down. "You both need to explain how this happened," said Bran. "You should start, Meliara," said Vidanric. "Okay. Let's see...On our way to Athanarel from Tlanth, Vidanric and I had a little wager. The first to make it to Lumm could collect a kiss. He won, but he decided not to collect at that moment. You both know about the ring I received on my birthday. I didn't know who sent it to me. I told my mysterious benefactor that I preferred discourse to gifts. So, he complied. I thought that it was Savona at first because he seemed to be uummm...interested in me. Anyways...as the letters went on I began to fall more and more in love with Vidanric. When Azmus came to work as our spy, he needed to keep his cover as a goldsmith so I ordered a ring for my mysterious benefactor. When I received word that the Marquise of Merindar and Grumareth were going to war I sent Azmus to Vidanric and I rode off to warn the Hillfolk. I met up with him in an inn where we came to the decision to deal with this all together. Captain Nessaren and her people saved me from the Denlieff mercenaries and brought me to Vidanric. We talked about what had happened with the revolt and then he took off his gloves and I saw the ring. Basically that's it," I said. I began to blush slightly when the look Bran gave me told me that he didn't think that that was basically it. "Lord Vidanric, what is your side of the story?" asked Nimiar. Vidanric gave a small smile and began, "The day that I saw Meliara stand in front of Galdran without a trace of fear I began to love her. Russav saw it for what it was, I do not know how, but he did. He insisted that I try to win Meliara over, but I knew that she still disliked me. I sent her the ring to tell her that someone loved her. She asked for correspondence so I complied. I got to know her much better through those letters and fell more in love with her. It seems as if the servants who delivered our letters to one another set us along the same path so that we might meet. When Meliara came to our camp, I decided that she didn't hate me anymore so I decided to take the chance to reveal to her that I was the one writing those letters."  
  
"So you really are in love," said an amazed Branaric. "Yes, we are," I replied. "Well, congratulations to the both of you," said Nee with a smile.  
  
A/N And so ends the beginning of the end... or is it the end of the beginning?? I don't know.. I hoped you enjoyed it. You can review. Constructive criticism very welcome even if it's more like flaming. I don't care. Do whatever you want. I have know idea how long it's going to take me to write the next chapter so please be patient. 


	2. More Reactions

A/N I know what you're thinking... "Finally, another chapter of 'What Happens Next'!!!!"

Oh all right... probably not, but I hope you like it. Some people have been saying this is really fluffy, but hey¼that's my style and the point of the story is to tell "what happens next" in the lives and love of Mel and Vidanric. 

Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me. Everybody is free (to wear sunscreen that is). Sherwood Smith is the wonderful genius behind these characters.

__

What Happens Next? - Chapter Two - More Reactions

Bran and Nee took their leave and left the two of us alone for a time. Then, a slightly groggy Duke of Savona walked in. Again we were in a slightly compromising position. Savona looked from me to Vidanric and broke out in a wide smile. He came over to me and picked me up and spun me around. He then gave me a kiss on the cheek and set me down again. Savona clapped Vidanric on the back and said, "I knew you could do it. Congratulations and when is the wedding?" Vidanric and I laughed.

"Not for a long while yet," we replied simaultaneously.

He smiled again and said, "I can finally in sleep in peace knowing that you are finally together."

We all laughed again.

Savona left and I left Vidanric to his paperwork while I cleaned up some before dinner with the Prince and Princess.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vidanric and I arrived at dinner together. The Prince and Princess were very surprised by our arrival together.

"Hello, my dear Meliara. You look well," said Princess Elestra.

"Hello, Mother, Father. I have something I'd like to tell you," said Vindaric, looking as inscrutable as ever. I was blushing. "Meliara and I are going to be married."

The Princess was overjoyed, "That's wonderful, my dear."

She came over and kissed my cheek. Then she gave me a hug. "I'm glad for you to join our family."

Prince Alaerec hobbled over and did the same. We all smiled. I knew that I was going to be happy as part of this famliy. I knew that I would love the Prince and Princess as my own parents. It meant a lot to me to be gaining a mother since I lost mine so early on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Telling Bran and Nee, Savona, and the Prince and Princess was one thing, but telling the entire court was another. I felt especially sorry for Elenet. I knew that she loved Vidanric and that it would break her heart to find out that he did not love her back. I decided that I should tell Elenet myself, in private. 

I did not know where Elenet resided, so I asked the servants. They told me how to find House Grumareth. I changed into an afternoon dress and walked slowly to House Grumareth. I dreaded what I had to tell her. What was I supposed to say? "I'm sorry, but Vidanric and I are getting married" or "I know you love Vidanric, but he and I are to be married". There was a growing sense of anxiety in my mind. More than ever I wented to turn and run, but I kept walking. Finally, I reached the house and knocked on the door. No one answered. I knocked again and waited. I heard footsteps.

"Yes? How may I help you?" asked the servant at the door.

"I'm looking for Lady Elenet. If she is busy I shall come back at another time." I started to turn away.

"Meliara." I turned back towards the door and saw Elenet standing there. "Come in, come in. Linet, please bring some tea," she said to the servant.

Slowly, I entered the house. Elenet led me to a parlor. It was quite a beautiful room. It was a pale pink and a light silver. She bade me to sit down. I sat.

"Elenet... I don't know how to say this." I couldn't meet her eyes. "You love Vidanric," I blurted out suddenly.

She blushed slightly, but did not reply.

"Look, you don't have to answer that because I know you do. This is really difficult for me to say to you. Vidanric and I...are going to be married. I really, truly love him. You're my friend and I don't wish to hurt you. If you're uncomfortable with my marrying Vidanric, I won't do it."

The silence stretched on for ages, in reality only a few moments. Elenet slowly met my gaze.

"You really love him?" she asked slowly.

"With all of my heart. He is a wonderful person." I replied.

"Then I wish the both of you congratulations and the best of luck in your marriage."

"Elenet, I won't tell him that you love him and that I came here unless you want me to," I said with a bit of relief.

"Please, don't. Keep this between us."

"As you wish," I said. "I should be going. I really am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be all right with some time."

"Thank you. I'm glad I have your blessing." I curtseyed and left.

A/N So ends another chapter. I hope you're lookin' forward to the next chapter. Review, please. Flame if you must.


	3. Court Reactions incomplete

A/N Well, well, well...What have we here??? Another chapter of "What Happens Next?"... Aren't you excited?? I am...  
  
THIS IS INCOMPLETE! JUST WANT A CERTAIN SOMEONE TO STOP BUGGING ME! I'll finish it sometime and post the rest.  
  
Disclaimer: This all belongs to the genius, Sherwood Smith.  
  
What Happens Next? - Chapter 3 - Court Reactions (incomplete)  
  
"Where did you go?" Vidanric asked when I walked into his study.  
  
"I needed to speak to Elenet," I replied.  
  
"That's good." He rose from his seat to give me a kiss.  
  
We discussed more of our "issues" until we both finally fell asleep in each others' arms just before dawn.  
  
When I awoke later Vidanric was gone. There was a note on the table near where we had fallen asleep.  
  
My Dear Meliara,  
  
I have gone to speak to the leaders of the army to figure out what to do with them. I also plan on starting the plans for the coronation. I hope you will join me after you have taken breakfast. The servants should know where to find me.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Vidanric  
  
I hurried to my room to change my clothes and to have breakfast with Nee. Elenet was also there and she seemed more open. Both women greeted me with smiles. Breakfast was summoned and we talked while we waited for it to arrive.  
  
"How are you going to announce your engagement to the Court?" asked Nee curiously.  
  
"I don't really know. Do either of you have any suggestions?" I replied.  
  
"Hhmm... You could announce at the Petitioners' Court. Or... you could throw a ball and announce it there," suggested Elenet.  
  
"You do have to be careful about the way you choose to announce it," added Nee. "Make sure that no one is holding anything that could break from such surprising news. Also make sure the Savona is near Tamara to comfort her at the lost of such a good prospect."  
  
We all laughed at that remark. We ate our breakfast and I decided to go find Vidanric.  
  
Finding Vidanric was no problem. He was in one of the council rooms in the Residence. There were many of the army's leaders there and also some of Vidanric's advisors. I walked in and smiled.  
  
"Lady Meliara, it's good to see you here," said Vidanric with some formality due to the presence of others still in the dark about our relationship. "Please, have a seat."  
  
I sat down on an empty cushion and listened to the discussion.  
  
"Are you sure the threat is over? What if Fialma decides to come back?" asked someone.  
  
Vidanric replied, "I have people stationed at the Imperial Court at Erevli Erval watching her."  
  
Many sighed with relief about that fact.  
  
"Is there anyone else that could pose a problem?"  
  
"Other than Lady Meliara herself, I'm sure there is no threat," said Vidanric with mock solemnness.  
  
We all laughed at this joke. I looked at him with feigned seriousness and said, "Oh dear, I'm caught. I have my troops waiting just on the outskirts Remalna City for my summons."  
  
Everyone laughed once more.  
  
"Well then. There is nothing left to discuss. I thank you all," said Vidanric.  
  
Everyone rose and left. It was just me and Vidanric once more. I got up and sat next to him.  
  
"How are we going to announce our betrothal?" I asked.  
  
"How about a ball?" he suggested.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
"My mother was planning on having one in honor of us."  
  
He smiled at me. He leaned toward me and we shared a kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The month flew by as I prepared for the ball and Nee and Bran put the finishing touches on their wedding. They had absolutely no doubt about spending the rest of their lives together. As I watched on I felt really glad for my brother. He was marrying a great woman. Nee would put up with his antics and keep him from becoming too much of a joker. Nee was also very lucky. Bran's humor would keep her from becoming too serious and they would balance each other perfectly.  
  
When Midsummer finally arrived, Bran and Nee were married. As promised, I danced at their wedding. I have never seen two happier people and that includes Vidanric and me. They would truly have a great life together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I convinced Bran and Nee to stay an extra week in Athanarel for Vidanric's and my ball. They cheerfully agreed. Princess Elestra had most of the plans set. All I needed was to get a dress. I was beginning to grow nervous. What would people think of their new queen? Would they accept me? I voiced my concerns to Vidanric. He immediately reassured me.  
  
"There is no need to worry. To the common people you are a hero. You saved them from the clutches of Galdran. You are also popular here at Court. Of course, there will always be those who dislike you, but I'm sure you will handle that properly."  
  
I blushed slightly and thought of Tamara. Vidanric was right. I could handle it. I would be fine. 


End file.
